Los contras de salir con Yuno
by SaEvo
Summary: Vanessa desea saber lo que Charmy no cuenta y Yuno jamás diría. Pero, cuando la oportunidad de la revista llega a sus manos la aprovecha sin dudarlo, ¿Tal vez eso le diga algo de su relación? ¿La pelinegra va a escribir lo que quiere?


**¡Hola gente del Reino del Trébol!**

 **¡¿Cómo va todo?! Es un maravillosos día, Gamushara (opening 5)ya tiene versión completa y Tenjou Tenge (ending 5) es descargable por plataforma, aunque aún no de forma completa ¡No puede ser mejor! De hecho sí, después de chantajear a mi amiga ha decidido dibujar sobre Charmy y Yuno en instagram, pueden buscarla en Wudaland. Ya empezó con los diseños.**

 **¿Qué hago otra vez aquí, si ya terminé la historia que estaba escribiendo? Ha, resulta que me animé a hacer un capítulo suelto de ambos en una relación, ya que no podía forzar mi otra historia. Pero, esta está implicada en la relación de ambos así que puedo escribir con mayor soltura.**

 **¡Muchísimas gracias por lo PM apoyando la idea! Y los comentarios, sobretodo a LadyHae73 que fue el primer mensaje que llegó. Es una de la principales causas de hacer esta otra historia, en honor al pueblo que habla español, que quiere leer más en su idioma natal o por lo menos el que más manejan.**

 **"La sagrada locura, atentando con mentes cuerdas. Después del suplicio del encierro trae para ustedes su primer proyecto"**

 **Y el escritor dijo: Hágase el computador.**

 **-:::-**

 **Black Clover no me pertenece, creación de Yuki Tabata y ¡Por favor! Solo la utilizo por mero placer a la escritura, que me es gratificante por el hecho de explotar mis ideas. ¡Espero les guste!**

* * *

Charmy Pappitson observa a Vanessa Enoteca y esta le devuelve el gesto concentrada en anotar mentalmente cada mínimo gesto que la pelinegra hacía. Empezando por esa mañana, había llegado temprano, cuando el resto de Black Bulls dormía. Se adentró sin decir una sola palabra, tampoco estaba tratando de ser sigilosa porque fue a dar con la comida y ahí empezó el ruido. Después del olor el resto del equipo que jamás se levantaba lo suficientemente temprano, se encontraba en el comedor esperando degustar un poco de la comida del capitán. Finalmente, asignó las actividades para los nuevos ingresados, que más o menos se trataban de 20 miembros elegidos como la tradición dictaba. "Elige al que te de la gana, porque puedes y quieres" La sagrada ley de Yami perduraría eternamente.

Pero Vanessa que sí estaba bebiendo abajo lo notó, Charmy había llegado tarde. Entonces sacó sus conclusiones, aunque ella era diligente, tenía vida propia y ahora que salía con Yuno se había extendido un poco eso último. Sí, la portadora del grimorio de la comida lo había logrado con algo más que un dulce y "gracias". Se había convertido en alguna especie de gurú de "todo es posible en este mundo". Magna apostaba a ser el nuevo capitán, Charmy lo era y Noelle había apostado con ella que Yuno era un guapísimo chico que moriría solo por la sagradas palabras de Yami "La vida ajena no es de su incumbencia, pero creo que tienen razón". Ahora Charmy salía con él y eso era magnífico, de cierta forma.

Entonces el gusano de la curiosidad le picó. Pappitson hablaba muy poco sobre su relación, de hecho casi nada. Se enteraron por Asta que ella y Yuno estaban juntos, ella solía sonrojarse y reír de forma nerviosa antes de escapar con la técnica del algodón comprimido. No había mucho que se podía hacer con alguien tan experimentado. Por eso estaba en la ciudadela, buscando algo que la ayudara a enterarse cuando notó un par de impresiones. Era un local de revistas. No había escuchado de él, pero debía ser popular por el número de impresiones que vendían.

-Oh ¿Desea leer algo señorita? -comenta la dependiente.

-Sí, algo sobre amor ¿No tendrá algo sobre eso? -fingió sobre emoción- algún tipo de revista de consejos y cosas por el estilo.

La chica sonrió- Claro, actualmente es muy popular leer ese tipo de revista. Sobre todo ahora que el capitán de Golden Dawn sale con alguien, pero nadie sabe quien es. ¡Son muy populares! Algún día podré escribir sobre ambos.

Vanessa rió junto a la chica antes de comprar un ejemplar. Regresó de vuelta a la sede de Black Bulls a tomar el tiempo necesario para leer su adquisición. Empezando por la portada. ¿Pros y contras de salir con un chico? Abrió la boca con una idea que apenas surgía en su cabeza. ¡Sí! ¡Así iba a enterarse de lo que sucedía en la relación de Charmy! ¡Vanesa, oh guapísima e inteligente Vanessa!

Buscó a Charmy, comiendo como de costumbre. Sabía que la pelinegra era curiosa por naturaleza, así que se acercó como quien no quiere la cosa antes de sentarse. Ese día era "libre" de reportes, así que su capitán tendría hasta la tarde libre para luego presentarse a Asta con las novedades del reporte del territorio de las brujas. Probablemente el rubio cenizo la enviaría por otra misión de campo, Pappitson era la mejor en el área. Por eso había logrado más de la mitad de las estrellas con sus nuevos miembros, compitiendo con Golden Dawn.

-Hola Charmy ¡¿Qué tal todo?!

-¿Oh? Bien Vanessa -agitó el pan a modo de saludo- ¿Quieres un poco de pasta?

-Claro -asintió recibiendo el plato con la humeante pasta y dejando por casualidad su revista en la página del artículo que había captado su atención antes- iré a comer en mi cuarto, tengo que practicar con los hilos. Nos vemos luego~

-Ok, estaré aquí abajo por cualquier cosa.

-Vale~ -corrió a ocultarse con la comida en mano.

La capitana termina de comer antes de notar la revista, entonces la toma en sus manos. Vanessa observa con detalle lo que pasa detrás de la oscuridad que le aporta la escalera. Charmy lee con vaga curiosidad antes de fruncir el ceño ¿Pero, quién lee cosas así? El artículo es un particular cuestionario con una lista. ¿Pros y contras de salir con un chico? ¿Dudas si besarlo o no? ¡¿Qué era esto?! Agitó el rostro sonrojada revisando que nadie la estuviese viendo antes de seguir leyendo. No es que le preocupara el tipo de relación que tenía con Yuno, pero era de naturaleza curiosa y eso, siempre podía más que la razón.

Al iniciar una relación se deben contemplar muchos aspecto para sentirte cómoda con tu pareja. El tiempo puede ser un factor clave en la convivencia, puesto que las personas pueden sentirse incómodos al inicio, al contemplar con no son únicamente ellos solos, es por ellos que la siguiente página muestra una serie pequeños ejercicios dinámicos que pueden afianzar tus sentimientos por el chico que te gusta, ¿Te atreves? ¡Pasa la página!, cuando Charmy lo hizo descubrió la página donde se suponía debía rellenar la dicho lista de pros y contras. Entrecerró los ojos antes de tomar la página que se soltaba fácilmente, Vanessa no tenía porque saber que esa página existió, se encaminó a su cuarto para seguir con la lista. La pelirrosa se agachó en cuanto Pappitson subió a su recamara, chilló emocionada. Ahora solo tenía que esperar para robar la lista.

Charmy tomó el lápiz antes de sentarse. Entonces escribió con total honestidad lo que pensaba, de hecho anotó lo primero que le vino a la mente, pero estaba segura; era algo con qué comenzar.

Contra: demasiado guapo.

Se rió de su propio chiste.

 **-:::Recuerdo:::-**

Era un lunes tranquilo. Ningún solo reporte a excepción del escape de Asta en la mañana para evadir sus obligaciones y posteriormente el arrastre escalera arriba mientras le pedía clemencia a Noelle. Su prometida iba quejándose en tono alto, después de eso, todo regresó a la normalidad. Para Charmy en particular, era demasiado bueno un poco de tranquilidad para permitirle comer, había llenado el estudio de los dulces del festival de verano que había recopilado después de la vigilancia que ella y Leopold habían ofrecido al evento recorriéndole mientras compraban.

Su centro de paz interior antes del chillido en masa femenino. Se sobresalta al escuchar los pasos, seguidos de más pasos y el grito de la capitana de Blue Rose, la rubia intenta apañar como puede al grupo que acaba de ingresar para ver al capitán de Golden Dawn entrenar con el menor de los Vermillion. Charmy se levanta enojada, su preciosa comida en el suelo. El grimorio en mano izquierda, esto tiene que parar.

-¡Charmy, que alivio! -suspira la capitana- Tú... ¡!

-¿Dónde están? -gruñe, el cordero a su lado tiene una terrible aspecto siniestro, probablemente mida más de los dos metros. Un contraste con la portadora que lo ha creado. Pero los pocos que ven la escena concuerdan en algo, Charmy puede dar miedo si te metes con su comida.

-P-por el pasillo -se apartó en cuanto pudo, Pappitson daba zancadas grandes.

Donde se suponía que estaba la cámara de combates se encontraba un gran tumulto. Todas féminas esperando verlo, la pelinegra en serio quería culpa a Yuno por todo el incidente, pero admitir su culpa solo se ganaría una divertida mirada de él. Así que las culparía a ella por su comida caída en batalla, la honraría como debía ser, prepararía una mejor y luego, lloraría por el resto de lo que no podría comer, luego la enterraría para hacer valer su sacrificio. Pero ahora, a detener a la acosadoras.

Yuno estaba esquivando la ráfaga de ataques consecutivos de Leopold cuando lo escuchó fuera del vidrio. Gritos de pánico, habían chicas corriendo y serpenteando asustadas. Alguno de los escombros volaban, se encaminó seguido con su contrincante para ver exactamente que estaba pasando. Entonces notó el enorme cordero sacudiendo a toda intrusa y lanzándolas afuera, donde estaba estratégicamente la gigantesca almohada de algodón que Charmy había creado. Yuno no se asombró de verla en ese estado, considerando que había quedado para comer sola, dejándolo a él para practicar.

Algunas de las chicas buscaron refugio detrás del mago, así que supuso que era tiempo de intentar conciliar con ella.

Pappitson mantenía el flujo elevado de poder sobre el cordero mientras lanzaba a diestra y siniestra cada chica que podía. Gritos, eso era lo único que podía escucharse y, luego silencio. Solo quedaban dos detrás de Yuno y, no demorarían mucho en ese sitio. Contraatacó tratando de apartarlo, pero él invocó el búho de viento que bloqueó el ataque de su cordero. Chasqueo la lengua con desaprobación y luego, él hizo algo que ella no esperaba, dejó a las chicas arriba del animal para lanzarse a Charmy. La pelinegra apenas de dio tiempo suficiente cuando sintió los brazos rodearla, forcejeó con él, pero solo conseguía que agarre se tensionara.

-Apártate que no quiero lastimarte -musito con un deje notorio de molestia, era más bien un "no te metas en esto".

-No.

Charmy lo encaró. Pero si algo descubrió ese día, además de que las chicas que lo acosaban nunca volverían a pisar el castillo; era que Yuno era terriblemente guapo, bueno eso ya lo sabía, pero no que pudiese usarlo en su contra. Cuando tenía 19 estaba embelesada de él, hasta el punto de proclamarle su príncipe salvador de comida. Y ahora, quería en serio odiarlo por ser demasiado deslumbrante. Estaba cara a cara con ese precioso rostro perfecto, ojos dorados que solo la miraban a ella esperando pacientemente, su sonrisa solo para ella. Pappitson balbuceó avergonzada antes de ocultar su rostro en el pecho de él. ¡Cómo lo odiaba!

-Chicas, es mejor que escapen ahora que pueden -mencionó de forma nerviosa la capitana de Blue Rose, había sido testigo de al que luego proclamarían "Yuno Todopoderoso, domador de corderos".

En silencio solo quedaron ellos dos.

-... ya me calmé.

-Bien -no se separó de ella.

-bien -concordó antes de abrazarlo.

 **-:::Fin del recuerdo:::-**

Pappitson se ríe de lo absurdo que se siente escribir un contra de ese tipo, pero era cierto. Con Yuno, era peligroso demostrar algún tipo de debilidad que terminaría usando en contra del oponente, incluyendo ese ámbito. Releyó el texto antes de seguir escribiendo, esta vez pensando en el pro de tenerlo. Recordó vagamente su primer día durmiendo fuera de Black Bulls, después de la vigilancia con Asta del sitio, aún se trabajaba arduamente para erradicar la inseguridad. Así que, se sentía exhausta cuando el rubio cenizo le ofreció una de las habitaciones para que pudiese descansar como debía hasta el día siguiente, lo que significaba a rienda suelta.

Llegó como pudo, arrastrando los pies pesadamente.

-... -se dejó caer en la cama-ugh, me duele todo.

Para su comodidad empezó a sentir como era acomodada en la mejor posición, con el almohadón justo en la posición correcta con su cabeza. Sonrió complacida, la manta la había arropado. Entonces abrió los ojos con sorpresa, Yuno estaba terminando de ayudarla. Hizo una especie de bostezo mientras tallaba los ojos. ¿Podía ser más perfecto que eso? No lo creía, el pelinegro era atento, responsable y hacía que todo lo relacionado a su relación pareciera cómodo y fácil. Le daba suficiente espacio, pero estaba en el tiempo justo y aunque no hablara como las cacatúas que tenía por compañeros en Black Bulls, él sabía expresar lo justo, como ahora, sin necesidad de palabras en momentos innecesarios.

-Descansa -trató de alejarse, pero ella tanteó la cama para indicarle que podía conversar un par de minutos.

-¿No estabas con los de Golden Dawn?

-No -tomó una de sus manos vagamente, un suave roce nada particular- están en las prácticas de la montaña con la hermana de Leopold.

-Entiendo -bostezó- gracias por acomodar esto...

-De nada -se inclina para besar su frente, para Charmy se traduce como protección. Se sonroja sintiéndose afortunada de tenerlo. Ahora hay algo más profundo uniéndolos de forma lenta, pero sólida, detalles pequeños como esos son un ejemplo.

Así que cuando ella deja de recordar esos momentos y a tientas la belleza de eso que construyen no la deja vagando en un primer beso o la primera vez que durmieron juntos, sin nada más que la tácita caricia mientras conciliaban sueño. Cuando él ha bloqueado ataques y ella defiende con férrea fuerza la voluntad del Reino del Trébol. Cuando sonríe a ligereza y nadie más que Charmy logra verlo, sus manos entrelazadas en el pasillo. Al cumplir años y tener una pequeña parte de Yuno en un obsequio...

Cuando eso de gustar se transforma en algo más.

Deja la lista, no tiene necesidad ahora que no importan el resto de cosas que pueda anotar en ella. No cuando Yuno tiene tanto que ofrecer y ella tanto por demostrarle. Lo quería y eso era todo por ahora.

* * *

 **¡Pero Bueno que se acabó esta historia corta! ¡¿Qué harás ahora?!**

 **Estaré primero que todo, de vuelta al fandom de NNT, porque decidí que era mejor empezar con Zelda (Gelda y Zeldris) que ocuparme con el proyecto de casi 20 capítulos de Kamui y Soyo. Por lo que volveré a mi "hogar". ¿Regresaré algún momento a hacer una historia de Black Clover? Obvio sí, tengo un pequeño gusano de curiosidad por escribir sobre la capitana de Blue Rose y Yami. Quizás me anime muy rápido, o con el tiempo.**

 **Lo cierto es que seguiré escribiendo. Así, con mucha gratitud me despido ¡Cuídense y hasta la próxima!**


End file.
